Duel of Fate
by BearShipping
Summary: Joey Wheeler has just been defeated by Yami Marik and shows no sign of stopping. It's time to stop him once and for all, even if it means ignoring the rules of the competition. But even breaking the rules doesn't ensure success. OC based, no romance.


'Marik!' i shout across the the top floor of the Kaibacorp blimp, rage building in my heart as i see the Egyptian man send another helpless duelist to the shadow realm. Marik is laughing in his psychotic manor as i visibly shake with anger. The friendship crusaders all gather around their fallen comrade. his name escapes me, i didn't know the other duelists that well, but he was blonde and had a very American accent. Well, not anymore.  
Marik is taunting them other their friends missing soul, and i can't hold back anymore. i take long strides across the duel arena in the sky towards where the spiky haired psycho is cackling. i will not allow this insane man to send another to the shadow realm. 'Marik!' His crazed eyes roll onto my person as i ctch his attention, he still has a smug smile on his disgusting face. 'Oh come to join in with the fun, Lauren?' he asks me, rolling the r in my name and infuriating me further. i clench my teeth in a vain attempt to calm down, then exhale harshly. i will avenge my friends.  
'Marik, i cannot allow your insanity to continue any longer! this all stops right now!' He chuckles sadistically at my weak threat.  
'What can you do? Your as weak as the rest of them!' with that he burst out into a psychotic laugh. i narrowed my eyes at him.  
'Screw this tournament and its scheduled duels! Marik i challenge you to a duel right now!' i shouted activating my duel disk. this attracts the attention of the other duelists, as their eyes turn to shock. 'No Lauren you can't!' Yugi shouts, i know he's concerned but i have to do this. i turn back to face him and give him a reassuring smile.  
'Its ok Yugi, i got this.' i turn back to the crazed Yami. 'So how about it Marik, are you going to duel or what?' i shout with a confident grin on my face.  
Marik looks like hes supressing a laugh, hes silently mocking me.  
'No' he says 'i wont duel you.' while looking amused, i on the other hand, was not.  
'W-what do you mean you won't?' i question him, surprised, why would he reject me?  
'Its simple really' he starts shrugging his shoulders 'women shouldn't duel in the first place, they're useless!' he finishes as my jaw drops. did he just? 'what the hell are you talking about!' i ask him, confused.  
'Look, Lauren, this may all be a bit too complex for a woman, so why don't you just go make us men some sandwiches hmm?' he says with a grin on his face, as i just stare at him in disbelief.  
'W-what? N-no, im not going to go and make you a fucking sandwich!' was he even serious or was he playing one of his mind tricks? he surely cannot be serious!  
'No Lauren, he's right.' a voice says from behind me, i turn to see yugi looking at me. 'All this business is too complicated for your feeble female mind, it would be best if you went inside as Marik and I settle these issues.' he spoke to me, but i was still in shock.  
'yugi, what the hell!' i don't know whats going on, it all seems like a set up or some cruel trick.  
'you are overstaying your welcome, now go get me a sandwich woman!' Marik exclaims, apparently annoyed now.  
'No!'  
'Yes!'  
'NO!'  
'YES!'  
'NO, times 20!' i shout triumphantly, although Marik has a dark look in his eye that tells me this isn't over yet.  
'Hmm' he starts 'but what if i don't say it again, then itll be 0 as 0 times anyhting is 0!' He crosses his arms with victory. while i was pondering on what he had enlightened me with i realised something.  
'So...if you dont say it again, then my count becomes 0, then...we're both on 0! so what its a draw?' i ask, becoming confused.  
'I suppose so...' he reflects slightly, while holding his chin in his hand, in a thinknig position. we look at each other for a few moments longer, neither of us knowing what to say.  
'so...' he starts ' go make me a sandwich?' i open my mouth to retort then give up.  
'what do you want?' i ask defeatedly, just not caring anymore.  
'I'll have tuna.' yugi pipes in from the sidelines.  
' i dont care as long as it has ketchup on it!' Marik says excitedly 'the ketchup reminds me of blood!' he expands sheepishly.  
'yeah, i got it...' i mumble as i walk towards the elevator.  
'Don't forget drinks too!' he shouts to me as i step into the elevator. i raise my middle finger to him as the door closes. as the elevator starts to descend i mutter;  
'This is a load of bollocks'.


End file.
